Mis vacaciones contigo
by godoedwardmaniak13
Summary: ItaDei! sip, este es itadei :3 espero ke les guste esta rarita historia entre ita-chan y dei-chan w tiene un poco d sasunaru


Jeje, bnop, ps aki un fic ItaDei k se me ocurrió desde hac ke… vacaciones d verano, y k aun sigo escribiendo xDD

Bno, aki se los dejo, y espero k les guste^^

Aki el 1er cap : D

"Reencuentro"

-¡¿Cuándo dejarás de molestar, unn?- dijo molesto un joven rubio de larga cabellera mientras apagaba un despertador al lado de la cama donde yacía acostado.

El reloj marcaba las 7:00 am.

-¡Mierda!- grito el chico levantándose agitadamente.

Mientras se apuraba y se vestía, un niño pequeño, menor que él, entraba al cuarto.

-¡Ohayo, Dei-niisan, tebayoo!- grito el niño rubio, de ojo azul como su hermano mayor, con unas marcas que le hacían parecer zorro; que usaba solo un short negro.

-¡KYAA~!- grito el mayor al golpearse la cabeza con una lámpara.

-¿Te molestaría tocar la puerta antes de entrar, unn?- le dijo al pequeño, sobándose la cabeza

-Gomen, Dei-chan- dijo el niño con expresión inocente, colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡No me digas así, unn!- le reclamo el mayor, con una venita hinchada en la sien; mientras se vestía con unos jeans y una playera roja.

-Otoo-san dijo que te apures a bajar a desayunar, tebayoo- dijo Naruto mientras salía del cuarto.

-Hoy hay hot cakes, datebayoo- dijo y salió corriendo.

-¡Mierda, unn!- pensó Deidara mientras acababa de vestirse y salía corriendo -si no llego, Naru-chan se los comerá todos, unn

Bajo por las escaleras, pero se tropezó con el peluche gigante de zorro de Naruto.

-¡NNNOOOO...!- grito Deidara (la caída parecía en cámara lenta XD). Dio un giro mortal en el aire y cayó al pie de las escaleras.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que Naruto y Minato lo escucharon y fueron a ver que ocurrió.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo preocupado su padre, quien llegó con una espátula en la mano y un mandil de cocina color azul cielo.

-Je, je- llegó Naruto- hoy no es tu día de suerte, nii-san

-Muérete, unn- dijo Deidara, levantándose con ayuda de su padre.

-¿estás bien? ¿Puedes ir la escuela?- le dijo Minato a su hijo mayor, examinando que no tuviera ningún daño.

-Si otoo-san, unn- decía Deidara, avergonzado de la actitud sobre protectora de su padre -además, solo debo ir a presentar mis exámenes finales, unn- dijo, apartando a su padre.

-¿Seguro que no te llevo?- insistió Minato

- ¬/¬ no... La escuela esta a unas cuadras, unn... solo llevo lápiz y mi celular- dijo Deidara mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-¿Me dejaste alguno?-decía mientras buscaba algo de comer en la mesa.

-Sip, pero yo lo hice, tebayoo =^^=- dijo Naruto, mostrándole una bola de masa asquerosa y cruda.

-Gracias por terminar de arruinar mi mañana, unn... ¬_¬#- dijo el mayor, levantándose de la mesa.

-¡De nada, datebayoo! =^^=-concluyó Naruto.

Deidara fue a la entrada, se puso sus tenis y tomo su chaqueta negra del perchero.

-Ittekimasu- dijo alzando una mano en señal de despedida.

-¡Saionara, Dei-niisan!- gritó el menor desde la cocina.

El joven de cabellos dorados salió, sacó su Iphone y se puso a escuchar música mientras caminaba a la escuela.

-¡Kami, mi familia es un asco!- pensaba- un padre neurótico y un hermano estúpido y fastidioso, unn... ¿por qué a mí?

Mientras seguía pensando, se encontró con su amigo Hidan; un chico alto, de piel clara, de ojo color violeta, y cabello grisáceo peinado hacia atrás.

-¡Ohayo!- le gritó en cuanto vio a su compañero

-¿Estudiaste para literatura?- pregunto Hidan, mientras ambos caminaban hacia el colegio

-¿Para qué?- decía Deidara, mientras apagaba y guardaba el celular -para los exámenes de Kakashi-sensei, con saber cómo te llamas, ya pasaste con un 10, unn- decía burlonamente.

-No creo. Contestó Hidan- es que desde que lo mando llamar la directora Tsunade, se ha comportado más estricto

-bueno, unn- continuo Deidara- aun así, todos están basados en el librillo ese que siempre trae, unn. ¿No crees que sea extraño que nos ponga a leer un libro XXX?

- ¬/¬, Deidara... tenemos 15 años. ¿No crees tú que somos lo suficientemente "grandecitos" como para entenderlo? ¡BAKA!-le dijo, golpeándolo con su pequeña maleta en la cabeza.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- decía casi llorando mientras se sobaba el gran chichón que tenía en la cabeza- ¿no es suficiente lo que he sufrido, unn?

-Si tanto sufres- le decía Hidan, sacando un collar de su maleta- reza a Jashin-sama y serás feliz n/n

- ¬_¬U hasta crees, unn...

Llegaron a la escuela y subieron a su salón, donde solo estaban ellos, tres chicos más, además de una chica solitaria sentada en la ventana.

-¡Ohayo Sasori, unn!- dijo el rubio al acercarse a un chico pelirrojo que casi se caía del sueño

-¡Ohayo Sasori, unn!- dijo el rubio al acercarse a un chico pelirrojo que casi se caía del sueño

-uhhh...?- se le alcanzó a entender

- u_u bueno, duerme, unn- dijo alejándose de el.

-¡SEMPAI!- gritó Tobi al ver a Deidara, y llegó y abrazó al rubio fuertemente.

-O_oU ¡aléjate Tobi, unn!- intentaba zafarse, pero no podía.

-Solo quería despedirme, sempai. Este es mi ultimo día en la escuela TT^TT

(pensamiento de Deidara)

-¡Waaaa! w ¡Al fin se va, unn!

(fin del pensamiento)

-Como lo siento Tobi, unn- decía Deidara con una falsa expresión de tristeza que Tobi creyó.

-Debo irme ya, sempai. ¡Gusto en conocerte! n_n

Tobi se fue del salón.

En cuanto Deidara se aseguró de que Tobi ya no estaba cerca del salón, todos comenzaron a festejar.

-Oye- dijo Deidara

-¿Qué?- respondió Hidan mientras se bajaba del mesa banco.

-¿Has visto a Itachi, unn?

-¿A tu novio? no, no lo he visto, baka.

-Rayos, unn.

-¿Por qué ya no te molesta que te diga que es tu novio?

-Porque... de hecho... - Deidara se sonroja inocentemente- lo somos, unn.

-¡Por fin! luego de tanto que yo veía que te molestaba para llamar tu atención.

-Bueno, yo me dejaba molestar, aunque solo por él, unn n/n

-¿Por qué no preguntas a los demás por él? baka.

Deidara asintió y preguntó a todos por Itachi.

-¿Itachi? sí, lo ví hace rato por el patio. Parecía algo preocupado- dijo Hinata, la chica que estaba sentada en la ventana.

-Muchas gracias Hinata-chan, unn.

Deidara bajó corriendo al patio, buscando a su anhelado Uchiha.

-¡Ohayo gozaimasu, Deidara-kun!- le dijo un hombre alto, de pelo grisáceo y con la cara casi totalmente cubierta por un paliacate negro.

-Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei, unn.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Busco a Itachi, ¿no lo ha visto, sensei, unn?

-Sí, vi a tu novio en la dirección hace rato...

-O/o... ¡¿c-cómo sabe q-que...?

-¡Nah! todos lo sabemos, de hecho, sabíamos que algún día lo serian n_n

- U¬_¬ está bien... gracias Kakashi-sensei, unn.

-No llegues tarde al examen, y dile a Itachi que él lo debe presentar también.

Deidara corrió por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la dirección, de donde salía Itachi.

-¡Itachi!- dijo emocionado Deidara con brillos en los ojos (mas bien, en el ojo que no cubría con su cabello XD)

-Hola Dei-chan ^/_\^- le respondió

Deidara corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Te extrañé mucho, unn!

-y yo a tí. Prométeme que no dejarás que me lleven de intercambio de nuevo

-¡lo juro, unn!

Se separaron y caminaron al salón de clases (de donde venía Deidara)

-Y... ¿cómo te fue en Alemania, unn?

-¡No quiero ni recordarlo! toda la gente era rubia y de ojos azules... me sentía enfermo

- ¬¬# yo soy así, sabes... unn

-Por eso. Todo me recordaba a tí, y no te tenía a mi lado. Si debo volver a ese lugar, te llevaré conmigo

-¡Eres muy lindo, unn! n/n

-No tanto como tú.

Se detuvieron en medio del vacío pasillo, e Itachi se acercó a Deidara, dándole un suave y dulce beso en los labios.

-No sabes cuánto me hiciste falta.

-No más de lo que tú me hiciste a mí, unn.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron al salón. Kakashi ya estaba ahí.

-¡Rápido! El examen está a punto de comenzar- les dijo su sensei, empujándolos dentro del aula.

Ambos se sentaron (juntos, obvio), y se les entregó el examen.

Itachi lo entregó casi de inmediato, al contrario de Deidara, que fue de los últimos en terminar.

-¡Sólo era sobre el librillo ese, ¿no? unn!- gritó enojado Deidara- maldito Hidan... me las pagará, unn...

-Relájate- le dijo Itachi por detrás- no estuvo tan difícil.

-¡Para tí, unn!- dijo Deidara haciendo puchero.

-Al menos era el último examen del ciclo y del día. Deja de quejarte.

-Tienes razón, unn. Tenemos toda la tarde libre n_n

-Sólo para nosotros- dijo Itachi, acercándose más a Deidara. Este último se sonrojó.

-Etto... Itachi... no...- decía Deidara nervioso, volteando a otro lado.

-Oh, de acuerdo. Si es lo que quieres, está bien

Oh, de acuerdo. Si es lo que quieres, está bien

Deidara estaba acorralado en la pared por los brazos de Itachi, y Hidan llegó y dijo:

-Si siguen así, vamos a tener que echarles agua, jeje.

-¿Te importaría, unn?- dijo Deidara reclamándole

-No, de todos modos ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad, Dei-chan?- dijo Itachi separándose de Deidara.

Deidara entendió que así ya no lo molestaría.

-Tiene razón. Ya nos vamos, unn.

-Sólo no te lo comas todo, Itachi- dijo Hidan burlonamente

- O/o... ¡no es por eso, unn! /

Salieron y fueron a la cafetería, y se acercaron a la barra.

-Ohayo gozaimasu, Itachi-kun ¿qué llevarás hoy?- dijo el amable señor de la barra.

-Lo de siempre, por favor ^/_\^

-De acuerdo. Tres hanami dango (son las bolitas de tres colores en un palito, x si no sabían cual eran esos n_n)

-¿tú quieres algo, Dei-chan?- volteó a decirle Itachi, sacando su cartera del pantalón.

-No, gracias, unn. No tengo hambre (luego del asqueo de la mañana... -_-U)

Mientras esperaban el pedido de Itachi, fueron a sentarse juntos, e Itachi se notaba algo triste.

-¿Qué tienes Itachi, unn?

-Nada, sólo siento algo de nostalgia por los viejos días de escuela. Pronto la dejaremos, y tengo muy buenos recuerdos aquí.

-En verdad te noto algo decaído. ¿Seguro de que te sientes bien, unn?

-Ya te dije que...- Itachi no pudo terminar de hablar, y se desmayó, cayendo a suelo, inconsciente.

-¡Itachi! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Responde, Itachi, unn!- Deidara se tiró junto a él, muy preocupado.

En seguida, llegaron varios profesores al lugar y lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Luego de dos horas esperando fuera de la enfermería, Deidara ya no podía esperar más.

-¿Qué tendrá Itachi? ¿Será algo grave? ¡KAAAMIII! TT-TT- pensaba muy preocupado.

En eso, llegan Hidan y Sasori.

-¿Ya te dijeron algo?- le preguntó Sasori a Deidara

-No. Nadie ha salido en dos horas, unn.

-No te preocupes- dijo Hidan, sentándose en una butaca al lado de Deidara- tal vez sólo le hizo daño alguna comida.

-Pero eso no toma tanto tiempo, unn.

Se quedaron callados, y de pronto la puerta de la enfermería se abrió.

-Disculpen, ¿alguien de ustedes es pariente o conocido de Uchiha Itachi?- preguntó Shizune.

-Nosotros somos sus compañeros de clase *unn*- dijeron a coro los tres.

-No, tú eres su novio, baka- dijo Hidan en voz baja a Deidara, lo que hizo sonrojar al mismo, y le respondió con un codazo en el costado.

-Itachi debe ir inmediatamente a un hospital. No estamos seguros de lo que le ocurre, pero sabemos que es algo grave, y que debe ser tratado de inmediato.- dijo Shizune, hojeando sus registros.

Al oír eso, Deidara se puso muy pálido.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo Sasori

-Itachi...- Deidara se desmayó enfrente de ellos.

-¡¿Deidara? -¡Reacciona!-dijo Hidan preocupado.

Lo cargaron entre todos y lo metieron a la enfermería.


End file.
